Каррде Рваные линии
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Собрала зарисовки про Когтя Каррде, что где оставалось :  Если у кого сохранился "Короткий поводок", было б хорошо. Я этот текст потеряла с концами :


**Отмычка**

Вожак контрабандистов Шорш Каррдас был не просто рассержен - он был в ярости. Предмет его гнева - пятнадцатилетний мальчишка по кличке «Коготь» стоял прямо перед ним, опустив голову, и настороженно следил за озверевшим от проигрыша мужчиной.  
- Сукин ты сын, как ты только посмел протащить в лабиринт отмычку?

…Лабиринт был уникальным развлечением и самым азартным тотализатором планеты. Система герметичных комнат, каждая заперта на замок с уникальным логическим кодом. Игроку следовало разгадать код и открыть замок до того, как из комнаты уйдет весь воздух. Задачи менялись на каждой игре, и немного было тех, кто сумел открыть все двери и добираться до финиша живым.

Шансы вернуться у вошедшего в лабиринт оценивались примерно пять к одному - пока не появился мальчишка Коготь. Он четыре раза подряд прошел весь лабиринт, сорвал немалый куш, а перед пятым заходом организаторы догадались пошарить у парня в карманах - и нашли электронную отмычку. Как тогда парня не пристрелили на месте - было абсолютно непонятно. Почему до него никто не додумался так просто решить проблему лабиринта - тоже.

Но сейчас, пока потерявший немалую сумму Каррдас рвал и метал, Коготь отчаянно шмыгнул носом, и вдруг предложил:

- Эй, я и без отмычки пройду. Вы на меня поставьте, и я пройду. Выигрыш пополам.  
- Хаттов хвост…! - Каррдас по инерции продолжил дальше, но вдруг запнулся, и, не снижая тона, продолжил: - Я на тебя поставлю… точно. На то, что ты сдохнешь, не дойдя до середины!

Мальчишка побледнел.

На «честный», пятый заход отшельмованного чемпиона втолкнули в лабиринт босым, только в штанах и майке. Количество кислорода в каждой комнате было рассчитано примерно на два часа. Игроки столпились перед мониторами скрытых камер, на табло высветилось рекордное многозначное число - общая сумма сделанных ставок.

Игра пошла.С каждой пройденной комнатой ставки увеличивались, количество игроков и просто зевак в толпе прибывало. Сначала парень открывал замки легко, с четвертой комнаты - пять часов в игре - его движения замедлились, а люди, напротив, заметно оживились. Пятая комната далась почти за полный срок, и Коготь долго отдыхал в шестой, сильно сбавив темп...

Последняя, десятая комната должна была доконать парня окончательно. Весемндацать часов игры, без сна и отдыха, на выходе - замок, замкнутый на перебор множества числовых последовательностей. Задача очень сложная, даже для навигатора. Час пролетел быстро, пошел второй, и мальчишка в наглухо запертой комнате уже начал хватать ртом воздух. Те, кто ставили на последние полчаса, уже распрощались со своими кредитами, за десять минут до финиша камера автоматически выключилась, милосердно скрыв последние минуты предполагаемой агонии...

Люди не расходились - просто стояли перед выходом и ждали до последнего, хотя ставок больше не было. Трудно сказать, чего было больше в этом молчаливом ожидании - традиции игры или предвкушения чуда, которое Коготь показывал уже четыре раза, как оказалось, совершенно неоправданно... И вот, на последней минуте дверь лабиринта все таки открылась и из нее даже не вышел - на четвереньках выполз полузадохнувшийся мальчишка. В гробовой тишине слышалось только его сиплое дыхание.

Потом парень через силу распрямился, непроизвольно потирая грудь, встал на ноги, повернулся к Шоршу Каррдасу, стоящему в первых рядах зрителей, и потребовал:  
- А теперь верните мне мою отмычку.

* * *

**По касательной**

из личных записей Тэлона Каррде.  
расшифровка инфокристалла, найденного в архивах клана Ишт на Тагоре.  
предположительно из бортжурнала "Wild Karrde", время записи - период Темной Имерии, ок 10-12 лет ПБЯ (прим. обработчика)

************

(Начало неразборчиво, далее задумчиво и немного растерянно)  
Потеряна связь с центральным сектором.  
Новые заказы на ракеты от Мотмы. Разумеется, не напрямую.  
На мон-каламарианских промышленных маршрутах оживленно.  
Отпускная цена на биомассу растет.  
Повышен спрос на синтезаторы пищи.  
(пауза)  
Мара [Джейд? (здесь и далее, прим. обработчика) ]лежит на койке, взгляд в одну точку, и шепчет: он вернулся. Не отпускай

меня.  
Бледная до синевы, губы кусает, как будто ей очень больно.  
Хотелось бы узнать, что творится, но менее экзотическим способом..  
Я смотрю на Мару и мне кажется, что нет проклятия более беспощадного, чем Сила.

(тоскливо)  
В этой гребаной Галактике хоть что-нибудь решается путем переговоров?  
Достало.  
Загадочный Он - это Император. Опять? А то нам Трауна не хватало...  
(медленно и отчетливо) я уже не знаю, кто из нас ненормальный  
Респ. правительство эвакуировано на Да Сутча, а по полной достанется опять Корусенту.

***********

Новости с Корусента - на поверхность планеты свалился разрушитель под командованием Ск[айуокера] и Калр[иссиана].  
Заказ ушел, креды на счету.  
Из команды ушли трое - "посмотреть, как там оно".  
Ну-ну..

***********

Нашел Мару без сознания на полу каюты, рядом пристреленная йсаламири.  
Опять перебои со связью - Корусент молчит уже 76 станд. часов  
подключено дополнительно - 64 канала.  
Связь по коду (звук шифратора)  
в Союзе [Контрабандистов] раскол на иперцев и республиканцев  
Ненависть, господа, это заразно.  
А я думал, что торговля дает иммунитет к политике.  
Но не тогда, когда дело касается близких.

В пяти секторах, смежных с Центром, введен приоритет эвакуационным кораблям.  
Запущен перевоз дегидрированного миофа как продукта первой необходимости. При желании из него можно синтезировать любое меню.  
Просмотреть ареал произрастания миофа - есть ли неучтенные планеты?  
Выяснить, какие лабораториии занимаются дегидратацией.  
Стоимость обработки продукта до конечной стадии.  
Мара говорит о темной волне - проконтролировать, чтобы на наших судах были йсаламири.  
Мы оба в здравом рассудке.  
К сожалению.

**********

Запустить продажу магнозарядов, на 20% увеличив стоимость поштучно.  
Отпускные цены на воду - закуплено фильтров на (звук шифратора) кредов.  
Расчетный срок эксплуатации каждого - один стандартный год  
(пауза)  
Надеюсь, этого срока будет достаточно...

**********

Чистая прибыль от реализации предметов первой необходимости - 240% при наценке 50%  
Блядство в том, что при любом раскладе торговля идет хорошо там, где дела хуже некуда.

**************

Маршрут (звук шифратора) - первостепенный приоритет - военный.  
Трюмы под завязку.  
Мы, как старьевщики, ползаем по линии, скупая за бесценок то, что раньше имело смысл.  
В конце концов распихали это добро по контейнерам на (звук шифратора), и я предложил ребятам смотаться  
пару рейсов забесплатно, реализовать списанное с военных баз барахло, чтобы освободить допместо.  
Мы сбрасывали беженцам армейские палатки, одеяла, пищбрикеты и фильтры для воды.  
Нас благодарили.  
Паршивое ощущение.  
Очень.

***************

Скучаю по тем временам, когда грызня Империи и Республики сводилась к мелким приграничным стычкам.  
Полномасштабный военный бардак.  
Дети уходят в армию, чтобы иметь гарантированный пищпаек.  
На обоих сторонах много дезертиров.  
(пауза)  
Сначала их кормят, потом строят, потом убивают свои или чужие.  
Я никогда не пойму логики военных.  
Экономичнее было бы пристрелить сразу.

****************

Еще одна ходка с миофом.  
(пауза)  
ощущение безысходности. должно пройти.  
(неразборчиво)  
Мара взаперти пятые сутки.  
Несколько изображений Ск. с Бисса - хорошее качество. Абсолютно мертвое лицо у мальчика.  
Боюсь выпустить Мару из-под экранирования.  
Догадываюсь, чего она так опасается.  
(скороговоркой)  
Завод на Трамне разрушен озверевшей от голода толпой.  
Неочищенный миоф попал в реку, парализовав работу фильтров.  
пропал запас продовольствия на два станд. месяца  
Теперь истощенным людям грозит дезинтерия.  
И это была одна из плодороднейших планет!  
(дальше опять неразборчиво, затем очень четко)  
Дальнейшая разработка базы бесперспективна.

На ресурсные планеты лучше не соваться.  
Кто бы ни был новый Император, он большая умница.  
Имперская армия отдана под командование Ск.  
В принципе, неплохая карьера.  
(пауза) Мара под диагностом.  
(долгая пауза) надеюсь, Ск. не так чувствителен, как Мара

*********

Мара: Тэлон, чем занимается Союз?  
Я: В основном, мародерством  
Мара, скептически: я бы так не сказала...  
Я: Как всегда, не хватает времени на самое интересное

*************

Общий сбор Союза на (звук шифратора)  
Все изрядно потрепаны, но с хорошей прибылью на счетах  
Апофигей войны - деньги есть, стрелять достало, а жрать и летать не на что.

**********

Застряли в Диаполте, на границе Империи - нехватка топлива.  
Здесь кладбище кораблей, система топливных поставок разлажена на два дня.  
Приоритеты военные.

***********

Штурмовики  
Попытка конфисковать корабль на военные нужды  
Вежливо послал  
Пришлось объяснить, куда  
Они пошли, но обещали вернуться.  
(сигнал вызова)

***********

По ночам на горизонте видно зарево - от атаки республиканцев в нашем районе началась тектоническая активность. Магнозаряды,

те самые. Секретная, банта пудуу, разработка.  
Пошел в ход аварийный запас питьевой воды.  
Нет топлива.  
Космопорт осажден беженцами.  
Два корабля взорвались на взлете - ошибка пилота.  
Моя команда посменно помогает штурмам держать оборону и притягивать то, что еще болтается в здешней атмосфере, особенно если

оно - с топливными баками.  
Закуплены опреснители для секторов (звук шифратора)

**************

Оборона 26, 27 и 35 (нашего ангара) по периметру стабилизирована.  
Генераторов защитного поля хватит лет так на 200  
Воды фильтрованной - на две недели  
Капитин штурмов в восторге - поймал передачу с Главкомом  
Я его не узнал.  
Ск. славен тем, что умеет делать невозможное, но сейчас невозможное произошло с ним самим.  
Кажется, тот мальчик, которого я знал, исчез окончательно.  
Долго пили с капитаном - воодушевленно и горестно.  
(пауза)  
по ощущениям - похоже на плохой дистиллят  
(дальше неразборчиво)

*******************

Дежурим вместе со штурмовиками.  
Беженцы ушли, и нас осаждают стаи диких бродячих крыс, забыл местное название.  
Ростом эти твари с хорошего ворнскра.  
Допускаю, что исчезновение толпы гражданских - дело их зубов.  
Ребята лихачат: выходят из под поля, отстреливают тварей и делают роскошные кинжалы из крысиных клыков.  
Один подарили мне - очень острый.  
(пауза)  
Экранирование от Силы действует на Мару плохо.  
Она совсем ослабла и большей частью без сознания, но по прежнему настаивает на том, чтобы не вылезать из-под "колпака".  
Забавно было бы записаться сейчас на прием к главкому:  
"Милорд, чтобы сохранить жизнь одной небезызвестной вашей знакомой, абсолютно необходимо убить Императора!"  
Мой капитан в восторге от Императора, портрет Ск. в боевых доспехах поставил у себя в каюте. Извращенец.  
(задумчиво)  
А в остальном, очень даже неплох.

*********************

наладили доп. антенну, отсканировали местность на 500 мкл вокруг  
Нашли армейский склад.  
Готовим совместную вылазку.  
Остатки топлива пошли на хоппер  
Всех тварей в округе мы не перестреляем, энергию зря тратить, только скорость и хорошие пилоты.  
Итого: штурмдоспехи, взрывчатка, оружие ближнего боя и один хоппер - на 438 мкл. туда и 438, если повезет, обратно с

пятикратной загрузкой.

****************

Весь день возились с хоппером.  
Устали и вымазались, как джавы  
Завтра, все завтра...

***************

Верулись - трое из пятерых.  
Двое полных суток- гонка с/за местными по развалинам  
Еще бы! - над складом респ. символ, а тут мы - в имперских доспехах и на полной скорости.  
За нами - стая оголодавших крысюков, зубы наизготовку - тоже на полной скорости.  
Великая вещь - хорошо аргументированные переговоры...

*********

Взлетели, как только заполнили баки.  
Сколько времени потеряно даром!  
Курс (звук шифратора)  
А мне все снится тот прыжок из хоппера - один из пилотов, когда стало понятно, что мощности оторваться не хватит. И

перебежками - в развалины.  
"Я тут живу неподалеку"

***********

Над Каламари странное - похоже на саботаж имп. армии изнутри  
(пауза)  
Надеюсь, это не тот, о ком я догадываюсь.  
(пауза)  
С[оло] взял новые истребители, тренировал пилотов недели две, потом исчез вместе с женой.  
Если они вскорости объявятся на Биссе, я не удивлюсь.

************

Мара в коме под диагностом.  
Еще сутки - и на Бисс полечу я сам.  
С просьбой об аудиенции и бластером в рукаве.  
Что я могу еще?

************

Пришла весточка от Саллы: на Да Сутча вернулся С.  
Проснулась Мара, бледная. Выползла из под экрана в Силу, улыбается.  
Я очень рад за нее.  
Она говорит, что все обошлось  
Ну сколько можно, а?  
Ушли в Риши. Там относительно спокойно.

**************

Аукцион в Тариме. Спрос на промтовары впервые превысил спрос на продовольствие. Хорошо.  
На Каламари доделали иссл. корабль - отдал Мотме за лицензии.  
Ск. теперь командует силами Республики.  
(задумчиво и раздельно) однако парень не разменивается на мелочи...

*********

Да, здесь спокойно.  
Здесь торгуют, пекут настоящую сдобу, едят настоящие фрукты, а не принимают витамины дозами.  
Здесь можно спать с открытым окном без бластера у изголовья.  
(пауза)  
Отдохнуть недолго  
(пауза)  
если повезет.  
(сигнал вызова)  
но не сегодня.

/конец записей/

* * *

**Каррдова печаль**

Тэлон "Коготь" Каррде был известен как абсолютно уверенная в себе сволочь и манипулятор. Его наглость в обращении к себе подобным зашкаливала, параноидальное стремление к секретности превосходило все мыслимые пределы, а экцентричный вкус в выборе личных телохранителей превзошла только бывшая президентша Органа Соло, за глаза прозванная контрабандистами "мадам ногрИ".

Тем же языкатым ребятам, особенно из команды "Дикого Каррде", не было лучшего развлечения, чем потихоньку шпионить за своим капитаном, подбирая самые причудливые эпитеты его пассиям. К чести команды корабля, секреты Когтя не уходили дальше трапа, а если и уходили, то в таком причудливом виде, что вымысел в них было невозможно отделить от реальных фактов.

- Вот и я грю, Авес, - размеренно вещал старейший контрабандист фондорского сектора Самуэль Томас Гиллеспи, раскупоривая небольшой пузырь со своим знаменитым виски - Что есть хужее тощего голодного хатта?  
- Допившийся до синих бумбумов неймодианин?  
- Хужее, чем тощий голодный хатт, есть только тощий голодный молодой хатт-работорговец!  
- А в чем суть?  
- Да ссуть они в носилки... Но главное - не это! Главное - где!  
- Ну и где?  
- А рядом с Тачита!  
- Иди ты!  
- Уже пришел.  
Авес просмаковал виски:  
- Хорошо сидим. Кого ждем?  
- Да Когтя, родимого, и ждем. Один будет?  
- Один он теперича не ходит. Важничает. С Дуукал он ходит.  
- А чего так?  
- Бешеная самка, говорит, хуже ранкора...  
- Аааа...  
Собутыльники призадумались.  
На столе материализовался третий стакан.  
- Чин!  
- Через четверть часа Коготь подойдет. Просил оставить.  
Мужчины с сомнением посмотрели на выпивку  
- Рискует капитан...  
- ... Остаться трезвым.  
- Все равно на двоих не хватит.  
- Все равно Дуукал при исполнении.  
- Да-да, при хранении капитанского тела...  
- Знать бы, от кого!  
Чин и Авес быстро переглянулись.  
- А тебе что, Гиллеспи, тоже хранитель нужен? Ты скажи, эт мы мигом! Чин? Ворнскры уже на борту?  
- Сынки, - поморщился старый Сэм, - мне не ворнскры нужны. Хотя я, и правда, к Когтю за экзотикой. Мне джедай нужен.  
- Нууу, этого добра у нас точно не водится.  
- Но ведь Коготь может попросить джедаев!  
- Может.  
- И чего?  
- И ничего. Не надо кэптану про джедаев. Он их не любит.  
- Как это: не любит? - возмутился Гиллеспи. - Забить мои дюзы, да он с самим Скайуокером накоротке!  
- Ты.. это... все-тки не надо капитану про джедаев.  
- Но без джедая...  
- Слушай, Гиллеспи, это каррдова печаль. Захочет - позовет. Но только сомнительно мне, штоб он взаправду этих долбаных волшебников о чем-то попросил.  
- А жаль...  
- Всем жаль. Но Когтю - виднее. Он и так после Мары сам не свой. А Скайуокер - он похлеще Джейд будет.  
- А правда, говорят, что Коготь и ихний магистр когда-то...  
- Говорят, да непохоже. Все, с кем капитан когда-то, они до навсегда.  
- А чего ж он тогда на Явин мотается?  
- Надо ему, вот и мотается! Говорят тебе - Скайуокер - это лично каррдова печаль. Не трожь этим капитана. Считай, это тебе такой вот добрый совет.  
- Ну что ж, - Гиллеспи потряс бутылкой над стаканом - последние сорок капель чистого топлива. Пусть минуют нас все печали этого мира! За удачу!

Тэлон "Коготь" Каррде достал тогда для Гиллеспи три новейших биосканера, с их помощью на Тачита нашли хитрое логово хатта.  
Команды "Гордости Керна" и "Дикого Каррде" ликвидировали зарвавшегося слизня вместе, локоть к локтю, спина к спине. И когда обмывали победу, рядом с Каррде сидела потрясающей красоты и свирепости Шада Дуукал, а в глазах Когтя не было печали. Только уверенная гордость человека, которому все по плечу.

* * *

**Окончательный расчет**

Мара Джейд договорилась со своим старым другом, контрабандистом Тэлоном Каррде, о том, чтобы команда джедаев, вооруженных незадекларированным оружием, могла проникнуть в Кореллию. Каррде сообщил им название, маршрут и время отлета нужного корабля.  
(A. Allston, Betrayal)

Мара Джейд-Скайуокер, мастер джедай и возлюбленная жена знаменитого гранд-мастера джедаев Люка Скайокера, была из тех редких женщин, которых время не портит, а только придает еще больше привлекательности, подобно тому, как хорошее вино зреет, набирая богатство оттенков, становясь лучше год от года.

« Великолепна», – думал Коготь, любуясь неторопливо идущей по саду рыжеволосой женщиной.  
«Где бы Коготь не жил, на это стоит посмотреть», - думала Мара, отводя от лица цветущую ветку одхамма.

Он сидел в кресле под деревом, укрытый пледом. На рубашке, на белоснежных седых волосах – лепестки одхамма, как капли крови. Она кинула на землю куртку и устроилась рядом, прямо на земле, с наслаждением подставляя лицо лучам нежаркого солнца. Кто-то – может, птица, может, насекомое - нежно запел тихую простую мелодию из трех нот.

- Как здесь красиво.  
- И спокойно.  
- Ты умеешь выбирать, Тэлон.  
- Я люблю жить, Рыжуля.  
- А я?  
- А ты – сражаться.  
- Тебе так жить не скучно?  
- Уже нет.  
- Странно.  
- Слушай…  
Мара прислушалась:  
- Ветер?  
- Слушай дальше.  
- Какой-то звон…  
- Ну, - разочарованно протянул Каррде.  
Мара потянулась к Силе:  
- Кто-то моет посуду и кричит на детей.  
- Мои внуки, - улыбнулся Коготь. – Вечно у них что-то бьется… Ты зачем здесь, Рыжуля?  
- У Люка проблемы.  
- А!  
Дерево вздрогнуло от ветра, алые лепестки затрепетали в воздухе.  
- Это причина?  
- Это повод.  
- Что нужно?  
- Коридор для того, чтобы нелегально провезти джедаев в Корреллианский сектор.  
- Хорошо, - неожиданно легко согласился Коготь, так легко, что Мара подозрительно всмотрелась в лицо бывшего контрабандиста.  
- Во что ты играешь на этот раз?

Коготь пожал плечами. Этот машинальный жест был настолько привычен Маре, что в горле встал комок. Она отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на кровавые капли-лепестки в волосах, на равнодушное лицо, на теплый домашний плед и на усталого старика, который был так похож на ее старинного друга.  
- Как бы там не было, спасибо тебе заранее, Тэлон. Я знаю, ты не причинишь вреда ни мне, ни Люку.  
- Сотри координаты этой планеты из своего навигатора, Рыжуля, - небрежно отмахнулся Коготь, - и считай, что мы с тобой полностью в расчете.

_2005 - 2006_


End file.
